mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Chemistry Mafia
| image = File:Chemistry2.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = DarthMask | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 13 Players (Medium) | startdate = 11.1.11 | winningfaction = Neutrals | roster = player #Thalia #Benjer3 #Auramyna #Maurice #Inawordyes #Akriti #Darth nox #Hidden G #Vineetrika #Andrew #Akaslickster #Curr3nt #Nana7 | first = Thalia | last = benjer3, Hidden Z, Vineetrika, Andrew, akaslickster | mvp = Maurice | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by DarthMask based on his own design. It began on November 1st, 2011 and ended in a Indie win in D4 (November 15th). Game Mechanics Rules *Order of Priority: Neutrals>Corrosives>Reagents *RID Kills, RID Recruits, and NK cannot be blocked or redirected *NK is blocking EXCEPT for RID roles *Tie Lynch D1 = No Lynch, Tie Lynch any other day = Random among tie. *All players that submit no vote are considered to be voting for themselves. If a player states that he/she is abstaining then they are abstaining, DO NOT ASSUME THAT YOU ARE ABSTAINING IF YOU PLACE NO VOTE. You have to actually state that you are abstaining in the roster for the vote to be removed from you. *Nightpost will NOT include: Unsuccessful actions, Spy actions, or redirects. Any successful action other than these will be mentioned in the NP. *State Spy is a spy action that returns what state the target is in: (aq) = liquid, (s) = solid, (g) = gaseous *All redirects are passive (meaning that the target will not explicitly be told that they were redirected) Role Description Corrosives (Wincon: Majority. NK, BTSC) *'HCl' (aq): Forms a salt with nearly any alkaline substance. (Shows as NaCl if spied) (Vote Manip 0x-2x) *'NH3' (g): A.K.A. Ammonia. Smells terrible and can cause confusion if inhaled. (Redirect) *'Na2S' (s): Strong dehydrating agent. Extremely irritating to the eyes. (Block) (Cannot be recruited by HOH) Reagents (Wincon: Destroy Corrosives) *'NaCl' (s): Neutral salt. Always on the sidelines...watching (Role Spy) *'Ne' (g): Noble Gas. Extrememly stable, will not react. (Cannot be lynched) (Save) (Can’t save self or same person twice in row) (Cannot be recruited by HOH) *'CO2' (g): When it forms, there’s sure to be a reaction around. (Follow Spy) *'NaOH' (aq): Easily neutralizes many corrosive acids, but can be quite corrosive itself. (RID Kill) *'C2H6O' (aq): A.K.A. Ethanol. Can influence the mind of nearly anyone who drinks too much. (Vote Manip 0x-2x) *'O2' (g): Necessary for life. Also fuels fiery death. (Roll of dice) 1. Block, 2. Save, 3. Redirect, 4. Kill, 5. Nothing, 6. Choice *'CHM 101 student' (s): Is trying his best to make heads or tails of all these guys, but can only see their physical properties (State Spy) *'Organic Chem student' (s): Understands much more about chemistry and is usually able to isolate any chemical and keep it bottled up quite effectively. (Trap) Neutrals (Wincon: Majority, BTSC) *'HOH' (aq): Basis for life. Also easily neutralizes many substances if enough is used. (RID Recruit) *'NaHCO3' (s): A.K.A. Baking Soda. Can change it’s acidity to fit the situation. (Vote Redirect) If HOH dies, NaHCO3 inherits the RID Recruit ability. Host's Summary Winning Faction #benjer3 - C2H6O (aq) #_maurice - HOH (aq) - Killed N4 by HCl #Hidden Z - NaHCO3 (s) #Vineetrika - Organic Chem Student (s) #Nana7 - O2 (g) - Killed N3 by HCl MVP - Maurice Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Host: DarthMask #Thalia - NaOH (aq) - Killed N1 by HCl #benjer3 - C2H6O (aq) #Auramyna - NH3 (g) - Lynched D4 #_maurice - HOH (aq) - Killed N4 by HCl #Inawordyes - Chem 101 Student (s) - Lynched D1 #Akriti - Na2S (s) - Lynched D3 #darth nox - CO2 (g) - Lynched D2 #Hidden Z - NaHCO3 (s) #Vineetrika - Organic Chem Student (s) #Andrew - HCl (aq) #akaslickster - NaCl (s) #curr3nt - Ne (g) - Killed N2 by HCl #Nana7 - O2 (g) - Killed N3 by HCl Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 7